Charlie Tango and other tragedies
by Fifty Shades of Obsession
Summary: Charlie Tango Tragedy little bit differently...what if the tragedy happened earlier? What if it happened when Christian flies Ana to Jose's exhibition after their break up?


"Christian, it's beautiful!" I say as I look outside the Charlie Tango. It's already dark, all we can see are lights of Seattle behind us and dark before us. I remember it takes about an hour to get from Seattle to Portland in Christian's helicopter and I know it will be the longest hour of my life. The tension between us is almost hurting. I cannot decide whether it's that awkward kind of tension or sexual tension. If it's the first one, well, it's understandable - we are, after all, broken up. If it is the latter, good to know that even after Saturday we still have THAT spark. "Yes, it truly is." he says looking at me. Why do I have a feeling we are not talking about the same thing? All of sudden I get even more nervous. Have I mention the tension yet? Yes, now I'm sure - definitely sexual! I decide not to respond and continue to admire the view outside. Thinking about stuff puts my head on a verge of explosion with thoughts. I can't stand this! Oh, Christian! Get ready - I'm curious as ever! "When did you decide to learn to fly helicopter?" Let's see how forthcoming he is. "It was after I extended my business outside the Seattle. Of course, my first expansion was towards Portland and that required my presence. And it's easier to get there by helicopter than car. Plus, it's all about the control, Miss Steele." "That's something you are certainly good at." I look at him through my lashes. "Flying or being in control?" What can I say to that? I innocently respond with small voice, making it sound more like a question than a statement. "Both?" "Well, I would be doing even better with flying if you wouldn't distract me with your Spanish inquisition." He says with a huge grin and turns at me for a second, before looking back ahead of us. "I trust you not to crush with us, Mr. Grey. I'm sure you wouldn't want your Charlie Tango destroyed." "I wouldn't want you dead. What happens with Charlie Tango doesn't matter as long as you are okay." To say I'm shocked would be understatement. I look at him and I guess my mouth must be hanging open, because next he says "So now you decide to distract me physically? That open mouth of yours is like a flame to my already on the fire imagination." I immediately close my mouth and push my body even more into the seat, trying to hide the blush that comes to my cheeks so he doesn't see it. Despite everything, I'm excited to go to Jose's exhibition. Other than the one time, he has always been an amazing friend to me. He is very talented photographer and I'm sure his pictured will be sold quickly and easily. He is especially good at landscape photos. Another reason why I'm excited about this evening, is kind of obvious. I get to spend it with Christian after being separated from him for almost six long agonizing days. I don't know how this will all play out at the end, but I'm planning to enjoy every second I will get to spend with him, because I don't know if it's not the last one. He looks do delicious, so handsome. I guess he didn't take my absence as bad as I took his. Maybe he has already found a new submissive that one run away from him, or maybe he was comforted by Mrs. Robinson. Oh god, please no! No! Please let it be just my imagination running wild! "How was work?" he asks. "Haven't you just scolded me for distracting you? I believe your age must cause you to forget things, Mr. Grey. You should seek professional help." "Oh, Anastasia. You and your smart mouth! How much I missed it." Can he shock me even more? Obviously yes. His mood switches so quickly, from serious to playful to angry in matter of nanoseconds. I never know what I'm getting myself into with him. He is like a puzzle I try to decipher, castle I try to conquer. I just want him to accept my love for him. Why cannot he understand that he is more than worthy of my love, of anybody's love?! It makes me angry that he underestimates himself all the time. "So? You still didn't answer my question, Ana!" "Work was fine I guess. Nothing special going on, just easing into the position. How was your?" "Not good. Too much shit going on." "Master of universe out of control?" I giggle. "Ana, don't..." he says. "Okay, I'm quiet now! Stow your twitching palm!" I really don't feel like being scolded today. Last few days were hard enough. My giggly mood switches to depressed once again just like that. I feel my eyes water, so I quickly look up and wink. I don't want to cry in front of him again. I don't want him to see me said, because he will blame himself. I don't want that. It takes two to tango and all this isn't just his fault. Hopefully, he realizes it, realizes that his heart is bigger than he leads on. He is trying to be all invisible, hiding from the outside world. What he doesn't realize is that it's too late - I see him. I want to be there for him, want to support him and his work. I want to be the one to relieve his stress, to make him smile, to drive him wild. Okay, my inner goddess is overthinking as always. Just calm down and enjoy this evening. I take a deep breath and turn to him. "Christian..." but I stop when I notice him frowning at the Charlie Tango's control panel. What's wrong? Wait, is that... "smoke? Christian?!" I start panicking. He just looks to the back of his helicopter and with one word, I know my worry is on the place. "Shit!"


End file.
